onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuya Rina
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 1,200,000,000|}} |devil fruit= }} Tuya "Ink Hand" Rina is one of the five Pirate Titans, the elder of the Tuya Twins, and the Captain of the Ink Pirates, as well as an associate of the Dark Syndicate, with a bount of 1.2. billion beri. She is an "Ink Woman", having ate the Inku Inku no Mi. Appearance Despite the two being twins, Rina and Mina do not look very much alike, aside from their height. Rina is a very tall woman (slightly taller than her sister), at 6,7. She has long, straight black hair, and large red eyes, with bangs that cover her forehead, and frame her round face. She most often wears her hair down, but will sometimes tie it back while she is cooking. For the most part, Rina wears a black blouse and skirt, with a red tie over her blouse. She also wears black and red elbow high gloves. While she often carries a sword into battle, she only ever occasionally actually uses it in battle. On Rina's stomach, is a tattooo of an ink blot, resembling a Rorschach test. She uses her Devil Fruit abilities to constantly shift it as a way of distracting her opponents. According to Rina, the blot looks different to everyone who ever looks at. akame-ga-kill-akame.jpg|Rina smiling. f986aa7706c799ae5562c60bbaf54d77.png|Rina in the midst of battle. Personality Compared to her more free-spirited, active sister, Rina is more serious and stern. She is not one to joke around, and commands respect from her peers. She also prefers order and structure, and a clearly defined chain of command. Rina suffers from mild OCD, getting frusturated when things are out of order, and has a very clean mindset. Sometimes when she finds a single pot or item out of place on her ship, or in her quarters, she gets very anxious, and needs to adjust it almost immediatly. This obsession is, by her own admission, somewhat baseless, but Rina argues that it makes her more effective, and ordered a leader if everything is in order. Rina nurses a deep hatred for the World Government, due to her past with them. She also has little respect for the Marines, seeing them as less interested in spreading "justice", and more interested in simply preserving the status quo, under their own rule. She has even less respect for the Shichibukai, whom she views as simply dogs for the World Government. Part of her motivation for working with Zero, is to see the World Government burn. Rina does not believe there is any true form of justice, only that people make their own justice in this world. An avid writer and diligent record keeper, Rina will often use her Devil Fruit to tquickly write things she deems important down after the day is over. This can include the amount of birds that she saw in a day, to the amount of money they may have. Rina also has a penchant for cooking, and according to Mina is a very good one. However, Rina is somewhat embarassed by this interest, and would prefer it not be public knowledge. Her favorite food is curry, and her least favorite food is sushi. Rina also is an active reader, and is said to have a massive library aboard her ship, the Odyssey with books from all over the world. Her favorite genre is historical fiction, and her least favorite is romance. Relationships Tuya Mina Despite their opposing personalities, Rina and her twin sister are very close, having essentially raised each other from a young age after their mother died. As she is slightly older, Rina thinks it is her responsibility to protect Mina from the dangers of the world; she'll often insist Mina defer to her on various things, including fighting, something that frusturates the younger twin. The two will often work together on various ventures, with Isabella noting that if Rina or Mina is present, then the other twin must be near as well. Pirate Titans Rina has mixed relationships with her fellow Titans beyond her sister. While she respects all of them, she does not particularly like them; she and Apophis occasionally butt heads, and Rina thinks of Rako as violent, dimwitted brute, and not much else. Messorem, on the other hand, she is legitimately afraid of, and avoids contact with him whenever she can. Dark Syndicate The alliance with the Dark Syndicate is based on mutual interest opposed to any real respect or regard for the other's objectives. Rina thinks little of crime orders like the ones that make up the Syndicate. She seems to have a particular disdain for Isaac Wonder, the leader of Wonderland, commenting that she wished she could have been the one to defeat him after finding out the Straw Hats already did. Zero Rina is privy to Zero's ultimate goal, and part of their deal, is that Rina would participate in Protocol 99 on the side of the automatons. However, Rina thinks that said goal is ultimately pointless, and injustice will always perpetuate the world, no matter what Zero does. Enemies World Government Straw Hats Abilities and Powers As a Pirate Titan, Rina is a highly skilled combatant, able to hold her own against both Robin and Chopper at the same time. She was fast enough to easily dodge a strike from Chopper's Ninja point, and her reflexes were quick enough to escape Robin's hold by turning into ink. Rina is also very smart and observant, quick to notice a weakness or an opening. She is also very deceptive, being able to deceive Robin into thinking she was losing the fight, when she was actually just taking the opportunity to spread her ink around a surrounding area. Haki Rina is very proficient in her use of Haki, particularly Armament Haki. She's able to transfer her Haki through her ink weapons, and even onto the stains she gives people, as extensions of her own body. She also possesses a strong will, being completely unaffected by Luffy's burst of Haki. Devil Fruit Rina ate the Inku Inku no Mi, a Logia aspect Devil Fruit that grants Rina the power to turn into and control ink. She often uses her Devil Fruit as a way to ambush her enemy through various ink stains she produces. History Wonderland Arc Acero Arc Automaton Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps Trivia *Rina's apperance is based on Akame from Akame Ga Kill.